


DD D&D Part Two: Evard's Black Tentacles

by Neurocrat



Series: Daredevil Dungeons & Dragons [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Consentacles, Dungeons & Dragons, Law School, Multi, Nerd!Everybody, Role-Playing Game, Tentacles, Vicarious tentacle porn acted out through D&D, tentacle penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat
Summary: Elektra, Matt, Foggy and Marci continue their D&D campaign. Foggy casts a spell with monstrous results. His indirect sexing up of Matt, through their respective characters, explores some new ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [“DD D&D”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10478175). Rated E for sex and kink but T for maturity level.
> 
> For Daredevil Bingo square: Tentacles. I couldn’t help it. It’s too much fun to have them play D&D. And, I have tentacles on my bingo card. Not even in the line I think I’m working on, but who cares. And, D&D has so many opportunities for tentacles. Too easy. Okay, I’m out of excuses. Shameless filth.

A numerous gang of were-rats is swarming the party. Elektra sure knows how to barrage them with nasty enemies. Matt and Marci’s characters are fighting hard, but there are just too many. It’s Ozzie’s turn, Foggy’s bard character. Matt says to Foggy, “We need some kind of area effect spell to get at all of them.”

“Great, I’ve been waiting for an excuse to cast Evard’s Black Tentacles,” says Foggy, picking up a D20.

“What’s – Wait. Do I want to know?” Marci asks, with trepidation.

“No, you really don’t,” Matt replies.

“Oh, it’s cool, it’s just conjuring the Chthulian horrors of the deep, basically,” Foggy says brightly. “They affect a large area around the caster, make it difficult terrain, and beat the shit out of whatever’s in it. Very effective.” He rolls the die. “21 with all my bonuses – does that succeed, Elektra?”

“It does,” Elektra tells him. “Remind me, Foggy, what’s the radius of the effect?” Elektra asks.

Foggy looks it up in the Player’s Handbook. “20 feet. Hmm. 20 f…” he eyes their figurines on the fold-out map. “Oh, shit, Matt, I think Sebastian is within 20 feet of Ozzie.”

Elektra was already looking very satisfied before Foggy put this together. “Beautiful. Allow me to paint the scene: Ozzie Snaggletooth the Bard chants the words of power, and out of his body sprouts forth a seething mass of dark tentacles, glistening with slime.”

“I… Don’t think that’s how they work,” Foggy offers. “I mean, coming out of the caster’s body…”

“Shhh,” Marci says, waving her hand at Foggy. “Let the DM add her own flavor.”

Elektra rolls some dice, indicates several were-rats marked on the dry-erase map. “This group fails their saves, they’re wiped out – these last two are out of range, but they flee. So that leaves… Sebastian.” She smiles sweetly at Matt. “Make a Dexterity save, darling.”

Matt sighs. “Well, Sebastian’s very high in Dex, I think he can handle this without issue,” he says, and rolls for his monk-rogue. “27. That ought to do it.”

“It does… In terms of the bludgeoning damage.” Elektra tilts her head, thinking. “But we have a special case here, since the tentacles are a semi-independent extension of Ozzie’s own body-“

“—which, I will point out, you made up,” Foggy interjects.

“—And given Ozzie’s powerful, barely controllable lust for Sebastian that we have already established,” Elektra goes on, “the tentacles still grapple with and, hmm, _interact_ with Sebastian. Sebastian, you proved dexterous enough to evade them if you choose, but you’ll have to make a Will save to resist their sensuous… Pull.”

“Oh god,” Matt groans. Elektra knows full well his Will save is his weakest. Elektra grins.

Unsurprisingly, Matt fails his Will save.

Elektra leans forward. She moves her voice into her mesmerizing storytelling cadence. “Sebastian only struggles half-heartedly, then goes still as Ozzie’s tentacles roam around his body. Their slick tips slide up the legs of his pants, up his tunic. One slowly wraps itself around his throat…” Marci’s mouth falls open.

Foggy interrupts again. “Hold on, now, I control the tentacles, though, don’t I?”

“They are semi-independent,” Elektra says, “which means they will not hurt Sebastian, taking cues from Ozzie’s strong feelings for Sebastian.” Foggy looks over at Matt, sees his deep blush. “Apart from that, though, they are acting largely on their own, which is why I’m dictating their actions at the moment. I’ll let you make a Will save, however, if you’d like to take more control of them.”

Foggy looks at Matt again, and Matt turns his face toward Foggy. “What do you think, buddy,” Foggy asks him. “Do you want me to narrate your character’s molestation by Ozzie’s slimy appendages, or do you want your girlfriend to do it?”

“Hold on - who said anyone has to narrate it?” Matt asks, being altogether too rational.

“I do,” Marci replies immediately. “Remember? That’s the only way you all got me to keep coming back for more D&D sessions. You bribed me with drugs, treats, and real-time erotica.” She bites into a donut. “I mean, I didn’t expect it to get this kinky _this_ fast, but… I’ll take it.”

“She’s right, Matt,” Foggy says. “C’mon, let me feel you up with tentacles. It’ll be fun.” He rolls a D20. “17,” he announces.

“Um,” says Matt, but he doesn’t actually form an objection.

Elektra nods. “Fair enough. Ozzie gains a measure of control over the tentacles. Not full control, though, as per the nature of the spell. So, as DM, I may still dictate some of their actions.”

Everyone’s quiet for a moment. “Proceed,” Elektra tells Foggy.

“Okay, then,” Foggy says, clearing his throat. “Let’s see. Tentacles. This is new. What would I do to Matt if I had tentacles? To Sebastian – I mean, to Sebastian.”

“What, indeed,” Elektra murmurs.

“Well, first things first: Two go down your waistband to caress your butt,” Foggy begins. “Sorry. _Sebastian’s_ butt. One for each cheek.” Matt laughs, a mixture of happy and embarrassed. Foggy goes on. “Oh yeah, one was winding around his throat, right. Well, that one gives a nice, firm pressure, not enough to hurt him or really make it hard for him to breathe, just a little… Constriction.”

Matt draws in air sharply. Elektra nods, encouraging. “Ah, he’s told you about that, then,” she says softly, almost to herself.

“Told me? No, he—what? Never mind.” Foggy swallows and tries to regain his narration. “Uh, the rest of them are pretty much all over him. Several run up his shirt, stripping his shirt off. Tunic, vest – whatever the fuck monks wear. They grasp the muscles in his back – they give a very good massage.”

“Franklin Nelson, everybody,” Marci says. “Asked to give us tentacle porn, and he’s making it give backrubs.”

Foggy shrugs. “I never get any complaints,” he argues, mildly. “You want porn, though? Fine. One tentacle slides into Sebastian’s mouth, caressing his tongue.”

“Does Sebastian take it passively, Matt?” Elektra interrupts.

“No… No, I… He sucks on it, licks it back,” Matt says dreamily, and Foggy shifts in his seat.

Foggy goes on. “A small one winds around his ear, slips in a little, stroking inside there.”

“Wouldn’t that basically feel like a wet willie?” Matt asks, wrinkling his nose.

Foggy looks at him. “Nope. It feels amazing. Anyway. Two of the ones up his torso, their tips rub circles around his nipples. Others crawl up his sides, under his arms-“

“Careful,” says Matt, smiling, “Sebastian is very ticklish.”

Foggy laughs and turns a little redder. “Uh. Okay. I’ll refrain from having them wiggle their way between all his toes, then, I guess. Too bad. How about, up his thighs? A few slither up his pant legs, others are going down from the top of his pants, peeling them off, and they’re caressing his legs all over…”

“How many of these things _are_ there?” Marci says, wonderingly, looking a little disgusted but also mesmerized.

“A _lot_ ,” Foggy replies.

“Sebastian is moaning by now,” Matt cuts in, “overwhelmed by all the sensations. He’s hoping the tentacles won’t neglect a certain important area.” He grins sheepishly.

“Patience, patience,” Foggy scolds. “The tentacles like to take it slow. What kind of perversion of nature do you think I am?”

“Okay then,” Matt says, “Sebastian gives the gentlemanly tentacles a little encouragement. He puts his hand over one of the ones on his thigh, and coaxes it up, over—“

“It spreads itself over his testicles,” Elektra says, taking over. “Enveloping them in its wet warmth. Its smooth surface undulates over his skin. Another tentacle spirals its way up Sebastian’s erection, pulsating all the way, while a third, slender tentacle begins stroking its tip over the soft flesh surrounding his anus.”

“Damn, she’s good,” Foggy whispers.

“Don’t I know it,” Matt says.

“I guess I’ll forgive her the medical terminology,” Marci says in a small voice.

Elektra narrows her eyes at Marci for a second. “The tentacle on his _cock_ strokes over his frenulum, the tip teasing the head, while the rest of its length grips, slides firmly in a spiral motion. It’s unlike any orifice Sebastian has felt before.” Everyone gets very still. “Meanwhile, the slender one gently pokes its way inside of Sebastian, slowly feeding in more length, and finally stroking… I think you know how, Matt. It’s very strong, the pressure is just enough, perhaps a little more than enough.”

“And the ones on his nipples are still making little circles,” Foggy adds. “And, oh yeah, let’s not forget the thick one he’s deep-throating at the same time.”

“Do you want to make a save,” Elektra asks Matt, “to try to last longer?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Matt says, a little choked.

“In that case, I would venture that Sebastian’s about to lose control,” Elektra says.

“I’m willing to concede,” Matt says, “that Sebastian comes explosively right about then.”

“Does he scream,” Elektra asks, breathily.

Matt bites his lip. “Yeah, he might be a little loud, in this scenario.”

“Muffled by a tentacle,” Foggy reminds them. “Careful not to bite!”

Everyone lets out their breath, leans back in their chairs. “Elektra – could you spare a smoke,” Matt says, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Elektra gives him a cigarette and lights it for him, looking at him smolderingly. Matt’s eyes are obscured by his glasses, but his half-smile smolders back.

Marci finally breaks the silence. “Phew. Well, this has been fun, but I just remembered a meeting I have to get to.”

“At 4 PM on a Sunday?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah, it sucks. Anyway, I’ll see you all next week,” she says quickly, grabbing her purse and jacket. The apartment door closes loudly behind her.

“You don’t think we freaked her out, do you?” Foggy asks Matt. “I mean, Marci is pretty open-minded when it comes to sex stuff, but this was really…”

Matt takes a drag off his cigarette and smirks as he blows it toward the ceiling. “I’m not that worried. I have a feeling she might’ve left abruptly because she liked it a little _too_ much.”

Foggy gapes. “How would you even know…? Do you just, like, have special blind-person female-arousal-detecting powers?”

Matt is still for a second, his smirk unmoving. Finally, he gives a little shrug.

\---

Elektra tries to coax Matt back to her place for dinner, but Matt demurs, claiming an exam coming up which Foggy does not remember. Foggy internally freaks out for a second, thinking he has blanked entirely about an exam. Then the possibility dawns on him that Matt might be up to something.

Matt turns to him after Elektra has left. “You know, you were kind of on to me, about the arousal-detecting powers. Except that I don’t only detect _female_ arousal.” The low, soft voice he’s using makes the hairs stand up on Foggy’s arms.

Foggy laughs. “What are you implying, Matt? Role-playing prodding you all over with dozens of prehensile limbs did nothing for me. Really just left me cold.”

Matt walks closer to him as he speaks, following his voice, until he is near enough to reach out and take both of Foggy’s arms, caressing them.

Foggy sucks in breath. “Elektra…” He starts.

“…Is happy to share, remember?” Matt finishes.

“But, didn’t she mean – didn’t she want to watch?”

Matt grasps Foggy’s chin and pulls his head forward, taking his mouth into a slow, soft kiss. Foggy makes a helpless sound of want.

“I’ll give her the blow-by-blow, later,” he tells Foggy.

Foggy wraps his arms around Matt. “ _Blow-by-blow_ , huh?” he asks, in an exaggerated sultriness, and giggles. He walks them backwards towards his bed, and flops down on his back, pulling Matt on top of him, kissing him deeper.

“I feel bad,” Matt says, between kisses, “that _you_ didn’t get a virtual, role-played orgasm.”

“I think a real one might make up for it,” Foggy says.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a zillion slinky appendages,” Matt says. “Just, you know, hands.” He slides one between them, and Foggy gasps.

“And a mouth,” Foggy says. “Don’t forget your mouth.”

Matt laughs. “Thanks, I might have if you didn’t remind me.” He kisses his way down Foggy’s neck, and starts slowly making his way down Foggy’s body, taking his time, making Foggy gasp and moan, reveling in every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Elektra was completely aware that the Evard’s Black Tentacles spell effect is only supposed to last 1 minute. She didn’t care.
> 
> If you need Marci, she will be in her bunk.


End file.
